


Ave atque vale

by rip1009



Series: Requiem for a fool. His Dark Chronicles. [11]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Heartache, M/M, Sadness, vcsecretgifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip1009/pseuds/rip1009
Summary: Another Christmas Eve and Nicolas still remembers his fallen one and makes a vow.





	Ave atque vale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexi-Dermain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lexi-Dermain).



* * *

 

 _ **Ave atque vale**_ aka "hail and farewell"(via [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catullus_101)): Catullus 101 is an elegiac poem written by the Roman poet Gaius Valerius Catullus. It is addressed to Catullus' dead brother or, strictly speaking, to the "mute ashes" which are the only remaining evidence of his brother's body.  
The tone is grief-stricken and tender, with Catullus trying to give the best gift he had to bestow (a poem) on his brother, who was taken prematurely. The last words, "Hail and Farewell" (in Latin, ave atque vale), are among Catullus' most famous; an alternative modern translation might be "I salute you...and goodbye"

* * *

 

>   
>  _**In the years to come, will you light a candle and remember me ....** _   
>  _**(Highlander - 1986)** _

  
Another Christmas Eve. Nicolas stood in the back of the small church listening to the hymns. As a Catholic, he had lost his faith long ago yet now he stood and paid attention to the melodies and words, the small voices of children soothing the hurricane in his heart.

  
After all this time, he should had moved on. But he couldn't. It felt like his own soul was missing a piece and whatever he did, the pain wouldn't subdue. It lingered and reminded him that he failed his beloved.

  
After all these years, Nicolas could remember the taste of the ashes on his lips as he scattered the remains of his Tiago to the wind as the dawn approached and the bells of Notre Dame called the faithful ones for the mass.

  
The pain still tore apart his soul. Feeling useless, unable to avenge the only one who had remained by his side. Blood of his blood, sin of his sins.

  
He could still hear that rich laughter. He could still remember those endless nights of passion when both of them indulged in art and love. Music and poems spun from their hearts and fingertips, the same hearts bound by love, those same fingertips tracing every inch of their bodies.

  
He could still remember how his blood had tasted on his lips, how his heart beat like a hammer against his chest when he took him that first night. He could still hear his name whispered like a prayer, spilled from those lush lips. If it was a sin then he would gladly walk down the roads of Hell with a smile for he lived for this sin and he yearned for those strong hands to anchor him and keep him safe.

  
Nicolas closed his eyes and willed his heart to surrender to his mind. Countless shields he raised, guarding his shattered heart. Vain, arrogant, cold heart. Nothing new.   
He stood and watched the mortals. Lovers, families come in and walk out. He listened to their whispers and faint laughter. Instead of joy, he could taste the tang of ashes imprinted to his very soul.

  
He finally rose, picking up a candle. Old habits die hard. He prayed to the soul of his Santiago. No God, no Devil between them. He spoke in hushed tones like he did every time since Death had descended the scythe and took the younger man from his.

  
"You truly die if I forget you, 'Tiago. I will never forget you. _Nunca_ " he whispered as he placed the candle and watched the flame.

  
" _Nos veremos pronto, mi amor_. I promise you this" he felt his nails dig harder into his skin, blood coating his hand. He lifted his hand to his lips, pressing it closer, kissing it. A vow, dark and desperate being made. For as long as he will roam this Earth, he will never try to find a way to bring back the one taken from him.

* * *

 

This story is part of the **[Requiem for a fool](https://archiveofourown.org/series/901500)** series, where Nicolas is Santiago's maker ( the Santiago from "Interview with the vampire")


End file.
